Challenging Events, Chaotic Enemies!
by Stormey
Summary: a A/U story written with two of my friends.. Insane-Kouichi-Fangirl and Wakkin Tiddus(?) and I'v written the first two chapters so dont flame me for season 4..I've never seen the season....(mimi,joe,izumi,and junpie bashing)
1. A Normal Day

Yolei(yolei23@yahoo.com) we dont own digimon or any thing related so dont sue or flame us.  
Sora(sora_matt2001@yahoo.com) I'm gunna Kill Saddam Hussien!!!!!!! (Btw, I'm editing the story)  
Brad(bacaulk_2000@yahoo.com)No Sora YOU cant kill Hussien..but WE can. Yolei's right we don't own digimon...I wish we did though......an sorry but we are usein dubbed names...._  
Audience On with the story!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Seasons 1 & 2*  
"Davis!!!! Pass the ball" Tai Kamiya yelled as the girls sat on the risers."Go Tai!!!!" Kari Kamiya, Tai's little sister, yelled. "GO! Ken!" Yolei Inoue yelled cheering on her boyfriend Ken Ichijouji down on the soccer field."DAVIS! PASS THE DAMN BALL!" TK Takaishi yelled. Tai, Matt Ishida, & Izzy Izumi were versing Davis Motomiya, Ken, and TK in their annual 3-on-3 soccer game. Just as Matt scored a goal their digivices went off. "You guys theres some thing wrong.."Cody Hida said looking at his D3.'bling' "Hang on I've got mail" Izzy said pulling his laptop on his lap and clicking the mail icon."Hey you guys its from Gennai! Come over here!" "There has been some strange things going on here in the digital world come as quickly as possible. Good luck."Gennai said right before the screen went blank. "Well are we going or not?" Sora Takenouchi asked picking up her bag. "Yah, Lets use the..."Izzy said before everyone interupted "The computer lab."they all said looking at each other. "You are so predictable Izzy.."Ken said picking up the soccer ball.Everyone nodded in agreement. "Lets go..."Tai and Kari said as they all headed into the school.   
  
*Season 3*  
"Yes!!" Kazu Shirota, Kenta Kitagawa, and Takato Matsuda said looking at their math tests. "Hey what did you guys get on your tests?"Jeri Katou asked looking over their shoulders. "A D!?!?!?" Jeri asked showing them her A+ test."Whats so great about a D???"she asked as they packed up they're stuff and walked out the building "Hey its better than an F!" Kazu snapped. "Who has an F?" Henry Wong asked standing against a tree along with Suzie Wong."Oh hey Henry, Suzie." the four children said. "Have you guys checked your e-mail yet?" Rika Nonaka asked walking up to the group of kids. "No.."the other kids said pulling out their laptops. "Why?"Suzie asked looking over Henry's shoulder. All the Tamers were in High school, 8th grade, now except Suzie, Ai Konia, and Mako Konia. Suzie was in middle school 3rd grade, and Ai and Mako were in the 1st grade. (AN:Ai and Mako have made up last names)   
"We've got to go back.."The all familiar voice of Ryo Akiyama said from behind the group. "Ryo!?" the kids said looking behind them."Hey....Long time no see pal." Takato said reading his mail. "Your right we have to go back. The e-mail says there is some thing wrong with the balance in the digital world." Suzie said pointing at Henry's screen. "Well grab your bikes and lets go."Ryo said mounting his bike."Need a ride Rika ?" he asked holding out his hand."Uh... Shure" Rika said blushing as she climbed on his bike standing on the pegs.   
They followed Takato to the park. "I didn't expect that we'd be here this soon. Not that I'm complaining."Jeri said looking at the ground. Takato put his hand on Jeri's shoulder, "You don't have to come if you don't wanna."he said smiling. "I'm going..."Jeri said puting on a smile. "Maybe the fresh Digi-air will do you some good." Ai said coming up on rollerblades . "We get to see Impmon again." Mako said coming up on a skateboard.(An:Ok ok... I had the idea and they needed a way to get there and I liked the Idea) "Lets Go!"Kazu said as they all ran into the shed thingy and crawled into the portal.   
  
*Season 4*  
"Are we there yet?"Izumi Orimoto asked sitting down on a rock. "No we are 4 miles from where we need to be" Kouichi Kimura said frowning at the only girl in the group. "Can we leave her here Please?!?!?!?!" The goggle boy Takuya Kanbara asked anxiously."No we can't. She's a choosen child too, Onii-san."Tomoki Himi , the youngest of the group said from Takuya's back. "We better get going or who knows what will attack us." Kouji Minamoto said turning and starting to continue the journey." Hey Kouji! WAIT!!" Junpei Shibayama called running after Kouji. "Us too!"Kouichi and Takuya said following Junpei . "Ah!! DONT LEAVE ME!!!!!"Izumi yelled running after the boys.  
  
*~mean while some where in a dark dungon~*   
"Ok! All The Digidestined/chosen children are on the way into our trap." A dark familliar voice said, His Fangs shining threw the darkness as the other 7 evil counter-parts agreed.  
  
*end chapter*  
AnnouncerWho ish thish evil and what ish in store for the childrensh??? Read chapter 2 (coming soon)  
YoleiOk! So far so good. My hand's asleep though. I dont' know how many chapters this is going to have. It's up to my partners -_-;;; *if they get the time to write any of it......* D'Oh.  
Next chapters Kidnaps and evil reviled....strange love matches and gruelsome battles. R&R!!!!  
  
Chapter one Written by Yolei =^ - ^= 


	2. The return of an old friend, The loss of...

YoleiI'm stuck wrighting this whole chapter too..  
  
Brad*in who knows where*  
  
Sora*playing Crash Bandacoot.*  
  
yolei see what I mean?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The return of an old friend, The loss of comrads.  
  
"Well I dont see any thing wrong here." Yolei said picking up Poromon and catching up to Ken."Something feels wrong.... out of place some how...."Ken replied frowning at the rest of the group."Now that you mention it your right it does feel diffrent here..."Davis said adjusting the goggles he never took off."Yah your right."Everyone agreed picking up their Digimon. Just then Izzy's computer went off again. "We need to talk."Genni said on the computer ."Meet me in Primary Village in half an hour."He said before the screen went blank. "Does he always have to do that?" Tk asked.  
  
"WWOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"Takato yelled as the season three Tamers fell into Primary Village and landed on some of the Digidestined guys. "Woh!!!! You are the guys from the Digimon Series..." Kazu and Kenta said with big doppy grins.The digidestined looked at each other and shrugged."What,.... excatly are you talking about?" Ken asked as Yolei helped him up,"I... may be a geinus but you kids have me totaly confused."everyone nodded in agreement. "Where we're from you guys are on the show called "Digimon."Jeri said dusting her self off. "Ok...."Tai said looking at the others.   
  
Takuya was the first one through the gate and was running towards the Digidestinrd and tamers."Are you the ones who we're supposed to meet?"He asked holding out his hand to Yolei who blushed furiously as she shook it ."No, I'm the one you are here to see."(young)Genni said stepping from behind a tree. "Genni!" the digidestined said . "It's been a while hasn't it? Now down to buisness.. there is a presence here that is throwing off the balance of the real and Digital worlds. We called you all here because we'd need all of your help . The four guardians, Ebonwumon the "southern" protector, Zhuqiaomon the protector of the "northern" area,  
  
Azulongmon the ruler of the "eastern" domain, Baihumon the "western" guardian, claime that all the past enimies have banded their powers together......"Genni said turnig serious.  
  
"You Digidestined, Tamers, and Choosen Children must band your, Courage, Friendship, Kindness, Reliability, Knowlage, Sencerity,and Love, to make your Destany and combine your Hope and Light to acopmplish the joy of Miricals." a familiar voice said steping from behind Genni. "WIZARDMON!?!?!?!?!" Kari and Gatomon called running to the wizard Digimon and huging him. The other digidestined smiled at Kari, Gatomon, and Wizardmon' s joy and happy faces as they hugged. (A/N:SAPPYNESS YAY!!! Sora^_^;;;;)  
  
"Great to see you Wizardmon." Tai said shakeing Wizardmon's hand. " Good to see all of you are as fit and as alert as the last time I saw you all. You are older too. Wow." Wizardmon said looking around at all the children. "Hey wheres Yolei and the Davis impersonator?" Tk asked looking around . "Over there." Kari said pointing at a near by tree where Yolei and Takuya were argueing about something. "Is he/she always like that?" Kouichi and Sora asked eack other and stoping abruptly, blushing. "Yah." they both said again blushing deeper. "I'm Kouichi Kimura." Kouichi said holding out his hand still blushing. "I'm Sora Takenouchi." Sora said shaking Kouichi's hand. "Pleasure." they both said together. "We've got to stop that or the others will think some things up." Kouichi said laughing as they walked over to the group who were surronding Yolei and Takuya's fight.  
  
"You little Bastard! how dare you insult my glasses you JERK!" Yolei yelled at Takuya. "Ouch that hurt." Takuya said laughing. Yolei lunged herself at Takuya, knocking them both to the ground. "You disrespectul brat!" yolei yelled punching Takuya in the cheek leaveing a huge red mark. "THATS IT GIRLY!" Takuya shouted flipping Yolei over and sending them roleing down the hill. They landed in a patch of clovers.Takuya landed on top punching Yolei in the face. Luckely she had lost her glasses roleing down the hill. " You JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yolei yelled as Takuya jumped up and ran away. Yolei followed.  
  
"Dont you think you should stop them Ichi-kun?" Tomoki asked tugging on Kouchi's jacket. "Nah. They like each other... thats why they're fighting. They don't want to admit it but it's true. Don't worry you'll understand sooner or later." Kouichi said winking at the young child as he looked at Sora. "Okay Ichi-kun I'm gunna go fing Kouji and the others." Tomoki said running in the direction of Kouji, Matt, Ken, and Henry. "Cute kid." Sora said watchinng Tomoki talk to the older boys. "He's adorable." Jeri said walking up with Tk behind her.(A/n: yes the couples Sora x Kouichi and Tk x Jeri are apperaring.....lol)   
  
All of a sudden there were 4 loud screams that made every one, includeing Yolei and Takuya, stop dead in their tracks and everyone ran towards the area where the screams came from. When they got to a clearing they spread out in groups of four and searched the surrounding areas. "I found something!" Sora yelled picking up Joe and Mimi's digivices. "It's Joe and Mimi's digivices...YOU GUYS!!!! JOE AND MIMI HAVE BEEN DIGINAPPED!" Yolei yelled. Sora and Kouichi facefaulted. ****  
  
"LET US GO YOU BASTARD." Mimi yelled to the dark figure that had kidnapped the four children. "Oh and what makes you think I will?" A cold high voice said smerking at the suffering of the four children. "The children of Sencerety, Relilability, Wind and Thunder.... Your friends have till 4 pm, thats one hour, to find you or you all will be annilated." The figure said stepping into a lighted area and revieled their captor, Pidemon...... "You....."Mimi and Joe said as Pidemon desolved back into the shadows.****  
  
"Did you get them?" A dark figure asked stareing up at the many screens in front of him. "Yes Master...." Pidemon called with a flash of red eyes. "Perfect.. Plant the note... and report back A.S.A.P. NOW GO!" The dark figure called. "Yes master." Pidemon said as he turned and left.****  
  
"IZUMI? JUNPEI? MIMI? JOE?" the remaning children yelled looking for their four lost comrads. "TAI! SORA! IZZY! MIMI! JOE!" A groupe of digimon yelled running to their partners. "Where's Mimi and Joe?" Palmon and Gomomon asked looking around. The tamers digimon came out and found their tamers. "Uh..... " everyone looked at each other. "Well.... they.....they were.. well they were...They were diginapped." Tai said looking down at his partner Agumon. "Are we going to look for them Tai?" 'Agumon asked his partner. "Yah.. Come on guys lets split up and fing our friends...!" Davis said snapping his googles on his head. "Youch" He dcried rubbing his fore head as every one laughed and nodded.****  
  
yolei Ok... end of chappie 2 my hand is sore now......  
  
Takuya*snickers*  
  
Yolei what was that?  
  
Takuya Nothing!  
  
Yolei Oh your getting it! * chaces Takuya with a hammer*  
  
Sora next chapter........No Pain, No Game. 


End file.
